<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Miracle Us by kaneshon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939312">A Miracle Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon'>kaneshon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft!Reed900 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Insecurity, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short One Shot, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneshon/pseuds/kaneshon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gavin Reed didn’t think he would get here in his life. Not even a little bit.'</p><p>______</p><p>Gavin wakes up next to Nines and contemplates the life he got with him. One that he didn't believe he would get. </p><p>AKA Gavin being soft in the morning and so in-love with Nines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft!Reed900 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Miracle Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. </p><p>A/N: I--am obsessed with Detroit: Become Human. I literally am in love with the game and the storyline and everything in between. Recently, I came across a fan film focusing on Reed900 and got myself stuck in that fandom so--now I'm here lol. I've planned for a bigger one-shot like my usual stories but I thought to take it easy this time. Try to dip my toes and see if people liked what I wrote or how I wrote them. </p><p>So, while I'm dying in excitement for the fan film of Reed900 that's about to be released this spring, I thought to indulge myself in writing them. I always wanted to write DBH fan fiction, so here's my first try! </p><p>If you have no idea what fan film I'm talking about, you can check the first short-film and the sequel trailer here: <span class="s1"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAxPxm-sPR4">Detroit Awakening</a></span> | <span class="s1"><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgJwbzSmcvs">DETROIT EVOLUTION Trailer #2</a></span> </p><p>Enjoy! And let me know if you guys would like to see more of them from me :D &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin Reed didn’t think he would get here in his life. Not even a little bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth that circulated his body, spreading from his chest to the tips of his toes spoke of a life that he had only dared to imagine when he had been so drunk. If he had told past-Gavin a few months back that this was his future, past-Gavin surely would have sneered and told him to fuck off. Maybe even add a punch to the list for extra measures. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now…now this was his reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the one person in his life that had taken a chance on him, deep in his sleep-program. His chest rose up and down, simulating breathing patterns, though Gavin knew he didn’t need them. Not really. But still, those little details only added to the serenity he was currently facing. A smile crossed his lips as he continued to stare at Nines, cataloguing his calm expression and those long eyelashes. His usually neat hair was disarray, a few strands had reached the closed eyes throughout the night, hiding them underneath their shadows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s fingers itched to brush them away. Maybe even caress his face while at it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit his bottom lip, shifting his body closer to Nines. Gavin froze though when he saw a twitch on his face. The nose scrunched, a habit that Gavin was sure he had picked up from himself, before those eyes fluttered and opened. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked into the cool grey eyes, one that had sparkles of blue in them. His heart hammered against his chest as he marvelled the beauty of this piece of work in front of him, sharing his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of them said a word before one corner of Nines’ lips tugged upwards. Immediately, he became three times more attractive. Those mesmerising eyes warmed, darkening the icy grey into a warmer blue. Unlike Gavin, Nines didn’t hesitate to touch his face, the warm fingers grazed his cheeks before they settled to swipe some of his dark hair from his even darker eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Gavin,” Nines said, voice raspy so early in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine as he huffed, his lips twitched to spread wider on his face. Deciding to ditch his cowardliness away just for a second, he reciprocated Nines’ touch by placing his own palm on that sharply sculpted face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning, tin can,” Gavin said, no malice in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled when Nines’ soft touch turned into a brief pinch on his cheeks before he removed his hand. Gavin missed the touch already. Without thinking, he grabbed onto the hand and intertwined their fingers, darting his eyes on the sheet between them, his cheeks heating up. Silence washed in between them just for a second before Nines gripped his hand back. Gavin’s shoulders relaxed, his heart warming at the gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get up,” Nines said, his voice still raspy, but it held affection and kindness. Ones that had Gavin wondering just what he had done in his life to deserve this. “We’re going to be late for our shift.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin knew that but he also didn’t feel like getting up at the moment. A job junkie like him who only had his position and work as pride—now was debating on ignoring it for this warmth right here. And while he wanted to be in bed longer, he couldn’t really say those words out loud. He didn’t feel like he had the right to. In fear of jinxing whatever luck he had right now. So, he nodded and pulled away, sitting up. He stretched his arms upwards, a yawn escaping his lips. Wincing at the crick in his neck, he rubbed at the spot and tossed the blanket off his body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he was about to get up, firm fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him flat on his back. Nines hovered over him, arms on either side of Gavin’s head. A little amused, but mostly flustered, Gavin kept a bored face on. He stared into the grey eyes he loved so much and internally cringed at how he sounded like a twelve-year-old girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that was how he felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he got tongue-tied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he felt like it was a bit too soon to say those words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all, there might be a time even someone like Nines would leave him when he found someone better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin refused to let those thoughts settle in his mind, at least not when Nines was here. The last thing he needed was for his android lover to immediately pick up on his distress and start questioning him. They had only been dating for the past four months. He didn’t need to unload his baggage onto the younger one just yet. Not sure if there would come a time when he had to, if he was being honest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fingers grazed down his cheek once more, catching his attention. He grinned, pushing mock confidence into his lips as he said, “Whatcha’ want, tin can? I ain’t above morning sex if that’s what you’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crude as always,” Nines said, looking close to rolling his eyes. “I simply wish to look at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like a stalker move,” Gavin teased, grinning wider. “Why don’t you take a picture while you’re at it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Already done so,” Nines said, looking amused with his eyebrows raised and smile on his face when Gavin spluttered in shock. “Charming.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” Gavin mumbled, cheeks heating up again before a sigh escaped his lips. “Move it, Nines. Gotta pee and grab a cup of coffee before going back—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped when delicate fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him. His body stilled and curiosity coloured his mind as he wondered what Nines was about to do. This was part of his life now, he realised in awe. This unpredictability. While he was used to it in his work life, after all, cases were never truly straight-to-the-answer kind of thing, his private life was a whole new adventure. No one had truly stayed with him to get to know him. None really took the time to understand him properly, the man he was hiding underneath his gruff exterior. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Nines was different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides the fact that he was an android, he was something else entirely. More than what Gavin thought he deserved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed his eyes when those fingers left his lips to drag them through his hair, brushing them away from his forehead. The weight of his palm and warmth of his skin elicited another shiver from Gavin, this time accompanied by a shallow breath out. Then, something warm pressed against his forehead. He blinked open his eyes when he felt Nines move away a second later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took him a few seconds of him frozen on his bed while Nines left him there to realise that his boyfriend had kissed him on the forehead. He sat up, placing his own hand on where the pair of lips had been. A smile crossed his lips for the third time this morning as he looked at his sheets, a little shy. Before he could open his mouth to make a sassy retort like he usually did when flustered, a towel was flung to his face. Grabbing onto the item with a mock glare, his heart fluttered in his chest at the giddy smile on Nines’ face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should take a shower first,” Nines said. “I’ll make you coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin wanted to argue. After all, he still hadn’t gotten used to the android puttering about his place. But he forced himself to make an effort to nod, wordless. And he knew it was the right choice when Nines visibly brightened. As his boyfriend left the room to head to the kitchen, he was left massaging his forehead, one hand gripping the towel tight against his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t deserve this,” Gavin whispered as affection bloomed in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, he might lose all of this and it would crush him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was sure it would be because of his own stupidity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But until then, he would cherish this and try his hardest to make Nines happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was the first time in his life, after a long time, he had wanted to try his hardest to make something work in his private life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Nines,” Gavin whispered once more before he chuckled a little, cheeks heating. “I’ll tell you that one day. If you’re still with me then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, smell of coffee wafting into the room, completing the perfect morning he didn’t think he would experience. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>